


Touch

by Encalhado



Series: evanstan collection [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 15:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: 队三亚洲行北京





	Touch

头发。

拍完电影之后塞巴斯蒂安把头发剪到齐耳的长度，又因为新电影染成了金色，像细沙一样纯净又不耀眼的金色，让克里斯忍不住想揉一揉。他也这么做了，塞巴斯蒂安从来不阻止他，只会低下头，露出一个比香草雪糕还要甜一万倍的笑容。再后来他把发色染回来了，然而在某些灯光下还是会显出油亮的金棕色，比油画更精致，让人简直不忍心破坏那种美感。

做采访的时候克里斯总盯着他那一小撮挂下来的头发看，强忍着想把它们别到塞巴斯蒂安耳后的冲动。他不得不移开目光，心里却还想着那撮头发。

“嘿，你腿上有个蜘蛛”克里斯用手指着他的大腿，没有打算抓起它。

“哦，Tom Holland！”塞巴斯蒂安看起来很激动，低下头愉快地看着那个小虫子在他腿上横冲直撞。

克里斯也凑过去，近的能闻到他头发上定型水的味道。

“诶，嘿，这是蚂蚁啊！Paul你也来了！”塞巴斯蒂安捏起“Paul”还饶有兴致地放到扶手上。他们就一直看着它，直到它沿着扶手爬回到地面再也看不见。

塞巴斯蒂安捋了一把头发，回到采访当中。这下那撮头发终于不再撩拨着克里斯的手和心了。

-

大腿。

塞巴斯蒂安接受了麦基的建议，去做了“legs only”的训练，目前来说成效颇为明显。

塞巴斯蒂安的腿特别细，哪怕是冬兵时期也细得令人发指，活像一个蒲公英。现在他的大腿肌肉增强了不少，让腿型显得更加匀称富有肌肉线条的美感。

在条件不允许的情况下塞巴斯蒂安也会选择大开着双腿坐而不是翘二郎腿。巴黎首映礼的座位挤到几乎让每个人都粘在一起。克里斯只要稍微动一动腿，就能碰到塞巴斯蒂安的，而且看起来是那么普通的意外。

而现在。克里斯不明白为什么自己和塞巴斯蒂安的位置像隔了条银河而麦基只有抬一抬手就可以碰到他。

“他的腿型可没有我好看”麦基捏了捏他的大腿，一脸“快选我”的表情。

“....他现在穿着红蓝白也很好看....”克里斯对着塞巴斯蒂安的着装比划了一下，并小心翼翼地没有碰到他的大腿。

麦基可以。克里斯不可以。

-

手。

克里斯见过塞巴斯蒂安的妈妈，不止一次。所以他可以很负责任地说塞巴斯蒂安遗传了妈妈不少优点。同样柔软顺滑的头发，灰蓝的大眼睛，天生像涂了唇彩的精致的嘴唇，还有一双钢琴家的手。

塞巴斯蒂安的手总是微凉，很柔软，手指修长，指节也不突出，指甲总会被认真地修剪过，一点也不像个男人的手。他的指节总会泛红，不知道为什么，但这种红反衬出他的手格外白皙，是东欧人的白而不是美国人的，好比最温润的白玉。

塞巴斯蒂安猛增到两百磅的时候，片场里悄悄掀起一股扳手腕的热潮。

总之在克里斯毫不意外地赢下所有其余的男性之后，麦基推出了塞巴斯蒂安。

没人看好塞巴斯蒂安，也许是他温和精瘦的形象太过深入人心。然而他赢了。

“两百磅就是不一样哈？”麦基兴奋得像自家孩子得了冠军一样。

“克里斯肯定是你放水了！！”唐尼的话得到所有人的赞同。

“不，不是的，他真的很厉害。”这只是原因之一。

当两只手交握住的那一刻，他就失去了发力的能力，任由那种温度和触感带走他所有的理智。

克里斯想学着麦基的样，将塞巴斯蒂安拉上台，而塞巴斯蒂安却乖乖地从侧台的楼梯跑上来，克里斯就跑去侧台迎接他并最终握到了手。

多么正直的理由啊。克里斯为着自己的机智偷笑了好一会。

-

全部的你。

“来一个兄弟间的拥抱吧！”

克里斯的脑子还没转过弯来，就看到塞巴斯蒂安超自己走过来，脸上带着克里斯所能想象的最美好的笑容。

塞巴斯蒂安早就没有两百磅了，但还是很健壮，抱起来格外踏实。他身上有淡淡的香水味，克里斯不由得抱得更紧了一些，贪恋地嗅着那股淡淡的清甜的味道，私心当做奔波疲劳的宣传期的一点安慰。同时克里斯惊喜地发现塞巴斯蒂安也把胳膊收的更紧了。

在塞巴斯蒂安回到本来的位置上的时候克里斯后知后觉地害羞了，抬起头看二楼的粉丝，希望他们没发现什么异常。

突然间响起了一阵惊呼，给了克里斯一个正当的理由去看塞巴斯蒂安。

他正抱着刚才提问的孩子，嘴里说着什么，笑容里的幸福感几乎能淹没整个会厅。

克里斯也笑了。他的塞巴斯蒂安就是这么可爱。

“塞巴斯蒂安你太开心了！”事后麦基这么说。

“哦，可是...”塞巴斯蒂安脸红了，“可是我真的很开心啊...”

“就几个小时，几个小时你们都不能收敛一下吗？！”

“我们已经收敛了好几天了！”克里斯搂住了塞巴斯蒂安的腰，鼻尖在他脖颈上蹭了蹭。这下塞巴斯蒂安连脖子和耳朵也红了一大片。

“Jeez！You 2 get a room！！”


End file.
